memorias de invierno
by sora no kiss
Summary: A pesar de los sentimientos de Yuri nunca cambiarían, él siempre la protegió hasta el ultimo momento de su vida haciendo una promesa en esa noche de invierno. SatánXYuriXShiro


**Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece todos los derechos son de Kazue Kato, disfruten la historia :D **

**Memorias de Invierno**

**Era principios de diciembre cuando me enviaron a la misión más importante de mi vida. Ir por la hija del cardenal, quién se encontraba en un pueblo a las afueras del bosque, había sido informado que los aldeanos se estaban quejando de que habitaba una bruja o la esposa del demonio, dentro del bosque. Fujimoto había llegado al lugar donde se encontraría ella, observo una vieja cabaña que estaba y decidió ir a tocar si se encontraba ella, noto que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que no dudo en entrar y revisar el lugar. Noto que se encontraba su gabardina que la identificaba que era una exorcista de alto rango, pero aun no estaba a ella a su nivel de paladín. Decidió esperarla fuera de la cabaña donde se encontró a dos demonios quienes gruñían y daban pequeños saltos, parecía que estuvieran protegiendo la casa donde ella habitaba. Saco un cigarro para después fumarlo y lanzar un respingo de cansancio y enfado.**

_- Que chica más problemática –_ mientras observaba desde lo lejos unos golems y una joven de cabellera larga y castaña – _hablando del diablo…_

_- ¡ah!_ – Diciendo un tanto sorprendida – _¿que haces aquí?_

_- ¡Te estaba buscando Yuri! –_ diciendo exaltado asiendo que se alteren los demonios – _¿Qué haces sola en este bosque? No vez que me estas causando problemas_

**La chica no respondió solo vio al exorcista como trataba de quitarse los demonios, mientras dejaban ella en el suelo la leña que había recogido. Una vez calmado fujimoto volvió hablar calmadamente.**

_- Empaca tus cosas. Regresaremos al vaticano_

_- Mmm…este duende huele a los rayos del sol –_ abrazando y haciéndoles cariños a los duendes

_- Escúchame maldición –_ gritándole

_- No voy a volver al vaticano. Esta es mi casa ahora_

_- Oye sabes como te llaman aquí verdad, "La bruja del bosque", "La mujer demonio" – _volviendo a recalcar lo que había recordado antes de partir – _se supone que eres un exorcista, no deberías llevarte con los demonios_

_- Ese es el problema de ustedes que creen, que los humanos y demonios son diferentes –_ mientras salía corriendo para adentro de la cabaña _– son mis amigos importantes ¿lo ves? –_ fujimoto solo se sorprendió por lo que dijo

_- Espera, ¡Yuri!_

**Tirando de un portón cayo la nieve encima de Shiro quién estaba molesto por el comportamiento de la joven. Había regresado al vaticano para reportar el incidente pero el cardenal insistió en traerla de regreso, haciendo que utilizara todos los métodos posibles. Shiro estaba indignado y molesto por la demanda del cardenal, lo que pedía era demasiado incluso quién no puede con el rencor de su hija, no tenía otra opción. Salió del despacho del cardenal para retirarse a los jardines a relajarse un rato, sentándose en una de las bancas desocupadas sus recuerdos se hicieron presentes. Parece ser como si hubiera sido ayer cuando El y Yuri se encontraban sentados en la misma banca platicando y charlando acerca de sus actividades que hacían en sus misiones.**

Flash back….

_- Yuri, dime enserio tu padre siempre a sido de molesto_

_- Mooo…siempre anda detrás de mi como si fuera un perro_ – mientras imitaba sus expresiones – _pero debes tener cuidado Shiro, ya te hecho el ojo_

_- Y a mi ¿por qué?, hice algo malo_

- _Dice que nadie se ha hecho mi amigo tan rápido, ya ves tú y Mephisto son los únicos_ – diciendo con tristeza

_- Tal vez por que siempre llevas ese estúpido peinado que te hace utilizar siempre_

_- Eeh! No puede estar tan mal o ¿si? –_ diciendo con un leve sonrojo

_- Solo déjatelo suelto, no lo tienes enredado como las demás chicas de aquí – diciendo en tono gracioso_

_- ¡Shiro! No te rías_

_- Hahaha ok_

_- Lo intentare_

_- El ¿que? – _observa como se desata el molote para después dejárselo suelto, observando que su cabello era largo y hermoso

_- Que tal…me veo Shiro -_diciendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

_- Perfecta_

Fin del flash back…..

**Había regresado al mismo lugar donde se encontraba ella viviendo. Tomando una de sus armas empezó a ahuyentar a los demonios y golems, Yuri llego casi corriendo cuando escucho los disparos y el sonido de sus amigos. Intentando parar a Fujimoto para quitarle el arma, fue lanzada lejos al suelo donde sintió un fuerte dolor.**

- _Detente, son mis amigos_

_- No bromes, estos demonios no pueden ser tus amigos. Debemos eliminarlos a todos –_ mientras seguía disparando

- _Basta, detente por favor –_ perdiendo el control aparecieron una llamas alrededor de ella con una mirada que la identificaba que el demonio que la posesionaba era nada más y menos que…

_- El rey de los demonios, Satanás –_ diciendo con un tono sorprendido

**Una vez despierta la joven observo que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, acosta en su cama. Viendo un poco más cerca pudo notar que fujimoto estaba arañado y lastimado, había sido ella quién ataco a Shiro. En cambio el lanzo una pregunta que no tardaría en ser contestada.**

_- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo lo dejaste entrar a ese demonio a assiah?_

_- Casi alrededor de un año_

_- ¿Por qué? _

**La joven comenzó su historia del porque la habían enviado esta misión y porque no había regresado al cuartel general. Conto que había conocido al Rey de los demonios, Satán quién buscaba un cuerpo para conocer el mundo, que había convivido con el y se había enamorado. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable que dejo a Fujimoto tirando de su cigarrillo que estaba en la boca.**

_- Lo hiciste_

_- Sí, dentro de mi esta naciendo un vida_

**Se quedo en silencio un momento para recordar lo que había dicho la mujer. Volvió acercarse a ella quién tomo la posición para sentarse, mientras tocaba su vientre que y se notaba un bulto enorme entre la ropa. La chica reflejaba tristeza pensando que la delataría su más confiable amigo, en cambio shiro solo poso una mano encima de ella y con una mirada seria le confió estas palabras.**

- _Descuida Yuri, yo te protegeré…no dejare que nadie lo descubra y te haga daño_

_- Shiro eres tan bueno, pero es inevitable –_ empezó a temblar de miedo _– mi padre se enterada tarde o temprano y podría ejecutarte. No quiero eso…_

_- Vaya mujer que se pondrá fea, si sigue llorando así –_ diciendo en tono de burla

_- Shiro, hablo enserio_

_- Y yo también, no quiero que te preocupes demasiado por mí_

**A pesar de ocultar su rencor hacia Satán, habían pasado los días en ese lugar que traía felicidad. Tal vez no fuera su hijo pero se sentía como si fuera suyo, como si en realidad fueran una pareja recién casada. Shiro tenia que desechar es idea esa ilusión que se había desvanecido ante la noticia de su amiga, pero no podía reprimir su alegría casi le había tocado el sentir su vientre moverse y el convivir con ella. Había noches en que no podía irrumpir la habitación ya que aparecía el rey demonio a vigilarla y verla por sus noches.**

**Era como había dicho ella, tenia curiosidad de la vida que crecía dentro de su vientre. Las noches en que Yuri conversaba con Satán era cuando estaba fuera para ir a comprar despensa. Yuri se encontraba en su cama mirando por la ventana cuando recibió la visita del rey demonio.**

_- ¡Ah! Satán…has venido a ver –_ diciendo con alegría

_- Yuri…lamento no haber venido en estos últimos días –_ diciendo del animal que había posesionado

_- Mmm…no te preocupes, Shiro cuida de mí –_ mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo

_- Cada día crece nuestro fruto_

_- Sí, ya no puedo esperar más a que nazcan nuestros hijos_

_- ¿Hijos? Dices que hay más de uno –_ con un tono sorprendido y a la vez emocionado

_- Pues cada vez que patean siento como si fuera cuatro pies…_

_- ¿Dos?_

_- Podría ser hehehe_

_- Yuri…me has hecho el demonio más feliz de gehena_

_- Satán, ya te vas – _empezando a notar que el lobo empezaba a quemarse

_- No, aguanta mucho tiempo. Yuri yo quiero estar ahí cuando nazca…_

_- Ten lo por seguro Satán._

**No tardo mucho cuando esa felicidad se destruyo cuando llego el grupo de exorcistas a irrumpir la cabaña y entraran con un fujimoto inconsciente y esposado. Yuri solo al observar a su amigo tirado, tuvo que entregarse por la amenaza de que lo lastimaran.**

**Fujimoto despertó después de enterarse de que Yuri seria ejecutada en la tarde y que habían descubierto que portaba los hijos del Rey demonio de Gehena. Durante ese momento en que estuvo dentro de la prisión, no paso por ningún momento la idea del arrepentimiento. "sí solo hubiera convencido a la chica de que los niños que llevaban dentro era míos" se dijo haci mismo, escucho unos pasos acercarse a su celda no era nada menos que su viejo amigo.**

_- ¡Mephisto!_

_- Cuanto tiempo a pasado Fujimoto kun –_ diciendo una sonrisa

_- Que ha pasado con Yuri…_

_- Satán, ha venido a salvar a su esposa e hijos_

**Mientras tanto Yuri se encontraba huyendo del vaticano, hacia el lugar donde ella estaba inicialmente. Había logrado escapar de la ejecución gracias a la ayuda de Satán, Yuri cayó sobre la nieve antes de que llegara a su destino. Pasaron los minutos y segundos apareciendo desde las profundidades del bosque, salió un joven demonio de cabello albino y ojos color azules como el cielo, cubierto de llamas color azul. Tomando entre sus brazos a la joven la llevo dentro de una cueva donde estaba todo preparado, el ritual pronto comenzaría pero sabía bien que ella no estaba en buenas condiciones. Había utilizado todas sus energías en escapar, Satán se quedo a su lado hasta que despertó sudorosa por las punzadas de dolor.**

_- Satán, perdóname yo no pude…-_ pero fue interrumpida por los labios del Rey demonio que con una sonrisa la calmo

_- Debes calmarte y tratar de estar bien –_ tomando su mano – _Gehena no me ha dado tanto tiempo_

_- Es cálido…Satán, has tenido que venir con muchos problemas solo por mi_

_- Sssh…no pienses más en ello_

_- Deseo mucho que se cumpla mi sueño…_

_- Yuri…pronto lo tendrás, este será la prueba –_ mientras acariciaba su pelo

_- Te quiero…_

_- Te amo Yuri…_

**Shiro iba en camino con Mephisto para encontrar la ubicación de la joven, logrando su objetivo al ver los golems parados en la entrada de la cueva, se dirigieron para encontrar a la chica que estaba cubierta con una manta y en sus brazos a dos niños. Shiro y Mephisto solo observaron como la joven veía con alegría y tristeza a sus hijos, se había ido Satán pero no la había abandonado durante el nacimiento.**

_- Shiro, mira –_ diciendo con una leve sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas por el rubor

_- Yuri…_

_- Felicidades Yuri – _diciendo Mephisto con alegría _– son varones_

_- ¡Mephisto!_

_- Arigato Mephisto, hehehe no fue fácil, tenerlos_

_- Ellos son…-_ Fujimoto no tenia palabras para describir el momento, la joven estaba cansada y su respiración era corta y pausada de lo normal

_- El de las llamas azules es Rin, y el de piel clara es Yukio…Shiro podrías cuidarlos, por favor –_ mientras cerraba los ojos, presintiendo que ya llegaba su momento _– quiero que vivan en un mundo, donde entiendan que los humanos y demonios podemos convivir en paz. –_ dicho esto ultimo, fallece

_- Yuri, resiste Yuri, ¡YURI!_

**Shiro se quedo viendo un momento como la mujer que había llegado a amar y compartir sus últimos días con el, había muerto. No tardo en ver a los bebes que estaban en sus brazos llorando, Mephisto hablo rompiendo la tensión y preguntándole si eliminaría a los niños tal como le había pedido el cardenal. Shiro no pudo imaginarse una vida con ellos, algo que no le pertenecía ni mucho menos compartido, con la mujer que amaba. Desenvainando un poco la espada demoniaca Kurikara, estaba a punto de matarlos cuando uno de los bebes embozo una sonrisa, quien era Rin el de las llamas azules. Guardando la espada Mephisto se quedo sorprendido cuando vio como shiro se acercaba los niños y acomodaba los mechones de la madre fuera de su rostro, tomo a los niños diciendo a Mephisto su decisión que cambiaria para siempre su vida.**

_- El se burlo de mí, y…._

_- ¿Que harás fujimoto?, la madre a muerto y solo quedan ellos_

_- Mephisto yo tomare a estos niños y los resucitare como niños humanos_

_- Hahahaha tu el frio e insensible Fujimoto, esto debo verlo_

_- Cállate hablo enserio_

_- Entonces que te parece un trato, si esos niños no revelan su poder y actúan como humanos normales, habrás ganado – _mientras lo miraba divertido _– pero en cambio si muestran y desarrollan sus habilidades y poder. Yo abre ganado y serán míos_

_- Da igual_

_- Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso… _- tronando los dedos guardo el poder del menor dentro de la espada

_- ¿Que hiciste?_

_- No seria divertido si ese niño tiene esas llamas alrededor_

_- Arigato Mephisto_

_- No me lo agradezcas, iré a avisar que aniquilamos a la madre y sus crías_

**Saliendo de la cueva donde de pronto fue cubierta la joven por campo de flores envolviéndola completamente. Shiro comprendió que Satán protegería su cuerpo, lejos de las personas o demonios, que pudieran estar cerca de ella. Lo único que queda es el recuerdo de la mujer con los brazos abiertos y la sonrisa rozando sus mejillas, no faltaría poco para rencontrarse con ella dentro de unos años.**

_- Yuri, te lo prometí…protegeré a tu hijos_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Hoy 27 de diciembre es el aniversario de tu fallecimiento y el cumpleaños de los chicos, Yuri..._


End file.
